


Where I Should Be

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nobody is Dead, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Bruce’s jealousy finally gets the best of him; he’s always kept himself walled off from you to keep you safe. Best friends: nothing more, nothing less. When this new guy starts aiming to sweep you off your feet, Bruce is forced to take action. Can you choose between them? Do you want to?





	Where I Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post that said there needs to be more Bruce x reader fics and I felt that was a divine call out. I also need a break from writing three requests at once (I wanna post a bunch at once so you’re waiting less). Anteeywaaaaay: enjoy :D This absolutely got away from me and I’m not even sorry.

**Inspiration** : “ _Woman_ ” ~ Harry Styles

“ _I’m selfish, I know_

_But I don’t ever want to see you with him._

_…_

_I hope you can see, the shape that I’m in_

_While he’s touching your skin_

_He’s right where I should, where I should be_

_But you’re making me bleed…_ ”

* * *

 

As selfish as it sounds, Bruce always assumed he’d be able to keep you like this forever. Then _he_ came.

“Bruce-Bob, you’ll never believe what happened to me today,” you exclaimed as you bounded into his lab excitedly. He chuckled softly to himself; you only ever called him ‘Bruce-Bob’ when you were beside yourself with joy or desperately trying to convince him to go along with one of your mischievous plans.

“What’s up, Lily-Bob?” he asked from behind his microscope. You smiled at the nickname; it made your heart flutter every time he used it.

“I met a guy!” you nearly shouted. Bruce felt his heart stop in his chest momentarily. He felt The Big Guy’s rage flare up immediately afterwards.

“ _Why Puny Banner not tell [Y/N] how he feel!”_ Hulk thought angrily at him, “ _Why Puny Banner wait?!”_

“ _I want to keep her safe. I don’t want us to hurt her,_ ” Bruce thought back solemnly.

“ _Hulk not ever hurt Lily-Bob. Hulk love Lily-Bob._ ” You cleared your throat in mild annoyance, just _once_ , you wanted to take precedence over Bruce’s science.

“Y-You met a guy? Where?” he asked, pulling away from the mask and safety of the microscope.

“We actually crashed into each other at the bookstore. You know me, when there’s a book in my hand the world fades to black.”

Bruce snorted in agreement, “Understatement of the millennia.”

“Shut it, green man. If it weren’t for books, we wouldn’t be best friends.”  A soft chuckle left him as he briefly recalled how the two of you met.

* * *

 

True to your nature, you were nose deep into a thick novel in the middle of a coffee shop. Bruce was transfixed on you from the very moment he wandered into the shop. It was rare to see someone reading an actual book these days; most people preferred to read on whatever mobile device they owned because of the convenience. He couldn’t begrudge them for it though. It was infinitely easier to carry a small tablet full of books than it was to carry 10lbs worth of novels. 

After he received his order, he settled into a small table just across from you and set up his laptop. He found it difficult to focus on his work when every few moments your small giggle graced his ears. What a beautiful sound to come from such a beautiful woman. You didn’t even notice anything around you not even the baristas who came to refresh your coffee or replace your muffin every so often. He wondered just how well known you were in this particular shop when he saw their fond smiles at your engrossed face. Any other time he’d be annoyed by interruptions but he began to find himself waiting to hear your laugh again.

When you fell silent for longer than he had become accustomed to, he looked up in confusion. Much to his dismay, your eyes welled up with tears and your hand covered your mouth in an attempt to keep your cries in. Bruce was utterly alarmed; logically he knew you weren’t in any real danger but he couldn’t stop the way his heart constricted when he saw the tears fall from your eyes. He felt his heart rate increase rapidly as the Hulk made his presence known.

“ _Puny Banner fix Pretty Lady_ ,” Hulk ordered in his mind.

“ _In this instance, we’re in agreement Big Guy_ ,” he replied.

Tucking his laptop back into his bag, Bruce grabbed a handful of napkins and approached you cautiously. You looked down in surprise at the obviously worried stranger kneeling in front of you.

“Hey, hey are you okay?” he asked softly. You found yourself smiling at his concern. This wasn’t the first time a stranger approached you when you cried at a particularly emotional moment in your books. Accepting the napkins he graciously presented you with, you nodded at him.

“Yeah,” you assured him, “I’m okay. No matter how many times I read this, I always cry when one of my favorite characters die.” Bruce smiled softly at this. He remembered the days of getting so sucked into a story, he’d get emotionally attached to the characters.

“What are you reading?”

“Deathly Hallows.”

“What’s that?” he asked, with a puzzled expression on his face. You were stunned. You didn’t think there were many people left who didn’t know what Harry Potter was.

“Have you _never_ read Harry Potter?”

“Is that the one with the werewolves and vampires?” You gasped out loud, dropping your book on the table. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and mild anxiety.

“ _Puny Banner not make Pretty Lady angry!_ ” Hulk shouted in his head. He winced. For someone who spent most of his time as a voice in Bruce’s head, he sure had a lot to say.

“Okay, that’s it. Take a seat, pal. You’re about to get the education of your life,” you stated. Following your instructions, Bruce stood up and took a seat at your table. As he watched you come alive while explaining the magic of Harry Potter, starting with your favorite character, (Lily Potter) he knew he was absolutely helpless to stop himself from falling in love with you. He even felt The Big Guy listening intently as their heart fluttered every time you smiled.

* * *

 

“Correction, he interrupted, “If it weren’t for Harry Potter, we wouldn’t be best friends.”

“Okay that’s true. I still can’t believe you made it to your thirties before discovering the magic delivered by J.K. Rowling. That’s an absolute shame, Bruce-Bob.”

“Well, I guess I’m lucky you came into my life when you did. Who knows where I’d be now?” he sassed.

“Probably buried in boring science, your world bleary and grey,” you retorted with a deadpanned expression. He belly laughed then and you felt a flutter in your tummy.  What you would give to see that smile and hear him laugh like that always.

“So, tell me more about this guy?”

“Well…my oblivious ass absolutely crashed into him while I was walking and reading. You remember that Dark Hunter book series I was telling you about?” He nodded and gestured for you to continue.

“He was actually reading the same book when we bumped *ahem* _collided_ into each other. One thing lead to another and the next thing I know 3 hours had gone by and the cashiers were rushing out the door because they needed to close. It’s a good thing I learned sign language as a kid because he was Deaf! He ended up buying me the next two books in the series and we’re going out for dinner the Friday after next. He’s got a business trip so it’ll be a while before we can see each other.”

“What’s his name?” he asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Clint,” you replied with a dreamy smile on your face. Bruce nearly choked on his coffee. It _had_ to be a coincidence. There _had_ to be more than one person in this godforsaken city with the first name Clint who was simultaneously Deaf.

Clearing his throat, he was almost pained to hear your answer to his next question. “What’s his last name?”

“Uh…Baron? Bart? I can’t really remember…” Bruce felt the temperature of his blood rise and the hand holding his coffee began to take on a faint green hue. You were so lost in trying to remember your date’s last name, you didn’t even notice.

“Barton?” he offered through clenched teeth.

“Yes!” you exclaimed, “That’s it! Wait…how the hell do you know that?” Bruce couldn’t answer just yet; he was too busy trying to calm the sudden flare up of rage that Clint fucking Barton was going to be taking his best friend on a date. It’s not that he hated the man because he didn’t. Even The Big Guy considered him a good teammate and friend, despite his pranks being annoying as hell. But just the thought of his hands touching you in places Bruce could only dream about sent a dangerous wave of jealousy coursing through him.

“Bruce? Bruce-Bob, you okay?” you asked worriedly. When he hadn’t responded to your question, you noticed just how off he seemed. He’d completely zoned out, breathing slow but harshly. This wasn’t like him at all. Reaching out tentatively, you grasped the coffee mug in his hand and tried to free his grip before it shattered. Bruce relaxed almost instantly under your touch. Exhaling harshly, he looked up at you with a sheepish grin on his face.

“You okay there, bud?” you asked gently.

“Yeah! Yeah I’m okay. I’m not sure what happened there,” he lied smoothly. You raised your eyebrow at his blatant falsehood but didn’t press it. You knew he didn’t like to talk about his angrier and greener half.

“I apologize if I scared you, [Y/N].”

“I’m not afraid of you, Bruce. It’s okay,” you reassured him. A genuine smile graced his face at your words. Even after all this time and that disastrous meeting between you and The Big Guy, you never flinched whenever something set him off. You were always there to help with soothing words and gentle touches. The Big Guy was easily placated whenever you were involved. Standing up, Bruce pulled you into a tight hug. You giggled into his broad and warm chest as he kissed the top of your head.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lily-Bob.”

“Well I guess you’re lucky you never have to find out.” You felt his chest rumble with laughter.

“Wait…you never told me how you knew his last name!”

* * *

 

After Bruce took you to your favorite bookstore to apologize _again_ for nearly going Code Green on you, he finally explained how he knew your date.

“Hold the fuck up! You’re telling me I scored a date with an _Avenger_?!” you hissed excitedly as you both perused the fantasy and science fiction stacks. He nodded at your exuberance, chuckling quietly.

“Do I need to remind you that you’re best friends with an Avenger?”

“Okay, yeah that’s true but I can’t date _you_ ,” you snorted. Bruce’s chest constricted briefly at your unintended rejection. How he wished you could.

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

“Oh hush, Robert. You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Now I’m _definitely_ offended.” You giggled at his mock indignation as a catchy book title caught your eye.

“Hmm… ’A Song of Fire and Ice’. I haven’t read that one yet but I heard it’s got a television show. What do you think, Bruce?”

“I think you might have just found the next thing for us to obsess over.”

* * *

 

The following two weeks were filled with nightly Game of Thrones marathons and sleepovers with Bruce as your anticipation for your date grew each day. At your first meeting, you and Clint had exchanged numbers so you could keep in contact. This lead to super cute text messages from the hilarious man. You found yourself looking forward to that familiar buzz of his messages all day.

You were settling into the couch for your nightly marathon session with Bruce when your phone flashed with a notification. It was nearly midnight, who’d be texting you at this hour? Bruce was in the kitchen prepping the snacks, so you figured there’d be no harm in bending your no phones rule before you started. Picking it up from the end table, you were pleasantly surprised to find a text message from ‘HawkBoy’.

“ _What do you get when you introduce Khal Drogo to My Chemical Romance_?” he asked. You’d told him days ago about your marathons with Bruce. Somehow he picked up immediately that you were the [Y/N] who was his fellow Avenger’s best friend. It was kind of hilarious how you two had always seen each other in passing but it took crashing into one another at a bookstore of all places for you to actually meet.

“ _I literally have no idea dude_.”

“ _A Gothraki [crying laughter emoji three times]_.”

“ _CLINT I STG_!”

“[ _kissing emoji_ ].”

“ _It’s a good thing you’re cute and I find terrible puns endearing as fuck._ ”

“ _Awww, you think I’m cute_?” You grinned widely at your phone. You’d only known the man for a short time but he was quickly worming his way into your heart.

“What’s got you grinning like a Cheshire cat?” came Bruce’s amused voice as he placed the drinks, snacks and bowls of popcorn on the coffee table in front of you.

“Clint’s being an adorable idiot,” you replied nonchalantly. Bruce slammed the drinks on the table with a little more force than necessary, startling you out of your cheery daze.

“Bruce?”

“Sorry, the glass slipped,” he lied. You narrowed your eyes in suspicion. You might not have been a super spy but you knew when your best friend was lying to you.

“Robert. Bruce. Banner. What _the fuc_ k is _going on_ with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied again while pulling Game of Thrones up on his flat screen. He could feel The Big Guy mentally kicking him for not coming clean right then and there. It would be so easy to just confess everything right now, but something held a firm grip on his tongue.

“Bruce-Bob, look at me.” He didn’t. You sighed and put your phone back on the end table. Scooting closer to him, you curled your finger under his chin and pulled his face to yours. He sighed heavily.

“Yes?”

“What’s going on with you, babe?” you asked gently. He felt his heart skip a beat at your endearment. Even though he knew you meant it platonically, he couldn’t help but wish it meant more.

“Nothing, Lily-Bob. Absolutely nothing is going on with me,” he murmured. You rolled your eyes when his eyebrow twitched at the lie. No amount of training could stop his face from giving him away.

“Bruce. Come on. Do you think I don’t know when you’re lying to me?” He disengaged himself from your gentle grip and crossed his arms across his chest. You recognized the guarded expression on his face that usually meant he didn’t want to talk about it, but he’d been acting strangely for nearly two weeks. You weren’t having it anymore.

“Robert.”

“[Y/N].”

“Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You’re gonna make me do the thing,” you warned. Bruce’s eyes widened at your not-so-idle threat. You wouldn’t. Would you?

“You wouldn’t dare. You’re bluffing.” Before he could blink you were straddling his lap, digging your devious fingers into his sensitive sides. Bruce couldn’t do anything but laugh hysterically under your ticklish assault. Goddamn, you really weren’t bluffing.

“Okay! Okay! I give! I give!”

“Say it!”

“I surrender!” he exclaimed.

You tsked and continued to tickle him. “Come on, Brucie. You can do better than that.”

“Hedwig deserved better! Hedwig deserved better! I give!!” he shrieked. Cackling hysterically, you ceased your tickles. Bruce gazed at you warily while catching his breath as you sat back on his thighs.

“Are you going to tell me?” you asked with a wicked grin on your face. He sobered instantly, crossing his arms again. You frowned at his posture. He never kept secrets from you.

“I can’t tell you,” he whispered.

“Come on, Bruce. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Not this.”

“Why not?”

“Because then everything would change and I could lose you!” he snapped. He could feel himself growing more irritated by the second. He wished you’d just drop it. You were completely stunned. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“ItmeansI’minlovewithyou,” he mumbled under his breath. You leaned forward subconsciously trying to catch his soft spoken words. Why was he being so difficult?

“ _PUNY BANNER TELL LILY-BOB THE TRUTH OR HULK TELL LILY-BOB_ ,” The Big Guy roared in his head. He winced. Apparently it was threaten Bruce night. He couldn’t even blame the two of you. But he couldn’t tell you. He could never tell you. So he did the only thing he could do. He leaned forward and kissed you.

The instant Bruce’s soft lips touched yours, you froze. An instant later your arms were around his neck and you were kissing him like you needed him to breathe. Bruce expected at least rejection or even worse disgust when he kissed you; when you snuck your fingers into his curly hair to pull him even closer his mind went completely blank. He couldn’t even process the notion of you kissing him back much less pulling him deeper into the kiss. His body picked up where his mind left off.

Sliding his fingers under your (his) shirt he could feel the goosebumps on your heated skin. You gasped into his mouth at his sudden touch and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into yours. You tasted so divine he could have erupted in his pants right there. He couldn’t believe that after all these years he was finally kissing you. He was finally touching you. He was finally the one to bring you pleasure. You moaned when he nipped your bottom lip and suddenly your kisses turned ravenous.

Bruce raked his nails down your back as you rocked yourself into his lap. You let out a needy moan when he moved his lips to your neck. Your body was in overdrive; everything was fuzzy and the only thing you could even begin to decipher was Bruce. He moved a hand to one of your breasts, tweaking your braless nipple and your head fell to his shoulder. When his other hand joined in, you cried out and sank your teeth into his shoulder. Breathing was hard to manage while Bruce teased you. You could feel his hardness pulsing in his pants; the only thing you needed more than him inside you was air.

You were absolutely lost in Bruce’s skillful and gentle hands. They hadn’t left your breasts and you’d completely soaked through your underwear. If he kept it up you might actually cum in your pants like some kind of novice. To be fair…it’s been quite a long time since you got any. Bruce was in the same boat as you. He was completely enthralled with you; your sounds, your taste, how you felt against him, everything was driving him insane. Even better? He couldn’t feel The Big Guy intruding on the moment. It was just the two of you and that’s the way he liked it. Unfortunately he spoke too soon.

Your phone buzzed and flashed, bringing you back to reality. _Clint_. What the hell were you doing? This was Bruce, your best friend! You had a date with Clint in a few days! What the hell! Quickly, you detangled yourself from Bruce’s embrace leaving him very horny and _very_ confused.

“[Y/N]?” he rasped. He didn’t understand what was happening. You gathered your things as quickly as you could, desperate to leave before the two of you crossed a line you couldn’t come back from.

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done this. _I’m so sorry_ , I have to go,” you apologized. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye despite how badly you wanted to crawl back into his arms and let him have his way with you.

“What? [Y/N]? What happened? Did I do something wrong?” You didn’t answer as you shoved your things into your overnight bag and rushed for the door. Bruce stood up and raced after you, but he wasn’t fast enough to catch you slipping through the door, slamming it shut behind you.

He was so lost, so confused. You kissed him back didn’t you?

“ _Why she leave_?” Hulk asked sadly. Bruce could feel their heart rip once the reality of you walking out on him settled in his bones.

“ _I don’t know, Big Guy. I don’t know_.”

* * *

 

You didn’t speak to Bruce for days.

He called. He texted. He sent flowers. He showed up outside your apartment with your favorite food. You couldn’t bring yourself to face him. You just barely talked to Clint. You felt so ashamed that you kissed your best friend while another guy waited to woo you. You felt so icky, so dirty. When Friday finally rolled around you were physically ill. Going on a date was the last thing you though you should be doing while your heart and mind were at war with one another. So you asked Clint if he could meet you at your apartment instead.

“[Y/N]! Hi!” Clint smiled so brightly when he finally saw you that the guilt burned in your veins even worse. Of course he showed up with flowers and candy. Goddammit.

“Clint…hey…” you signed somberly. He picked up on your mood immediately. Not wanting to drag anything out, you accepted his flowers with a grimace and invited him inside. You gestured to the couch and signed that you were going to put the flowers in water. He nodded and made himself comfortable. He couldn’t shake the foreboding feeling in his stomach.

As soon as you were in the kitchen tears flowed freely down your face. How could you bring yourself to hurt such a kind and gentle man? A man who sent you silly selfies of him and Lucky when you had a bad day. A man who had a pizza delivered to your job because you had a craving and got off too late to order one yourself. A man who came up with terrible puns because he liked the way your nose crinkled when you smiled. Covering your mouth with your hands, you sobbed as silently as you could.

You’d been in the kitchen for then minutes and Clint was getting concerned. Getting off the couch, he made his way to your hiding place. The closer he got, the more he was certain he heard you crying. Maybe today was a bad day to remember to wear his hearing aids.

“[Y/N]?” he called out. With a gasp, you quickly wiped the tears from your eyes with your sweater. Clint stepped into the kitchen to find you frantically trying to conceal the evidence of your weeping.

“Clint! Hey!”

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?”

“No. Why do you ask?” you lied. He tapped his ears and you noticed his hearing aids. Oh shit.

“I heard you crying.”

“Oh. Oh no.” You started to tear up again. Clint was really worried now. He moved to pull you into a hug but you held up a hand to stop him. He noticed a little white B stitched into the sleeve of your sweater. Suddenly everything made sense.

“It’s Bruce isn’t it?” he asked. You looked at him sharply. How could he have possibly known?”

“Ho—How did you know?”

“I honestly had my suspicions when you told me he was your best friend. Out of all the friends Banner has, you’re the only one he talks about. I didn’t put two and two together until I noticed the little ‘B’ on your sweater just now.”

“Oh Clint. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I didn’t even know how he felt about me until a few days ago,” you cried. He nodded in empathy. He was familiar with being love with your best friend. It was part of the reason he decided to ask you out. Unfortunately his feelings were unrequited.

“Do you love him?”

“I—I think so. I think I do.” Clint made up his mind right then and there that he was going to help the two of you get together. If there was anyone who deserved to be with the person he loved, it was Banner.

“Then you should be with him tonight, not me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer about anything,” he winked. You giggled softly.

“Wait! He probably thinks I hate him. I haven’t spoken to him in days,” you told him. Oh dear. Looks like he’d have his work cut out for him.

“Leave that to me. You just get ready for your date!” he said with a devious smirk. You grinned back at him as he ushered you out of the kitchen and into your bedroom. Maybe all wasn’t lost! Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he hit a number on speed dial and put the phone next to his aid.

“Hello?” Bruce asked warily.

“Hey man!”

“Hey…Clint?”

“Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

“Uh sure. What is it?”

“I can’t make it to my date tonight with [Y/N] and I was wondering if you’d stand in for me?”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea, man.”

“Why not? You’re her best friend aren’t you?”

“…Yeah….”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll text you the information and you’ll see her in an hour. Thanks man, you’re the best!” Clint hung up quickly before Bruce could change his mind. Shooting the perplexed man the restaurant information, he grinned to himself. He put his phone back in his pocket and heading to your bedroom to help you get ready. Time to put that circus training to good use.

* * *

Bruce didn’t know what the hell to expect when he showed up at the restaurant. He was stunned as hell when Clint called him up out of the blue and somehow convinced him to be your date tonight. He was prepared for a disaster. What he got was the complete opposite.

You walked into the restaurant looking like a dream come true. Wearing a knee length A-line green dress with a lavender belt and matching lavender shoes, you were an absolute vision. He suspected Clint had something to do with your blatant color scheme.

“[Y/N]…wow…,” he breathed as you stepped closer.

“Hi Bruce,” you said meekly. He pulled out your chair and you sat, eager to get off your feet. Your heels were oh so cute but not very comfortable.

“You look amazing,” he praised as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Bruce-Bob. I didn’t even know you owned a suit!”

“Kinda mandatory when you’re friends with Tony Stark,” he grinned. You laughed softly. Despite the simple conversation, you couldn’t help but feel the wall that stood between you and your best friend. Fear gripped you tightly.

“Bruce…”

“[Y/N]…” he said in unison with you. Chuckling he gestured for you to go first.

“I want to apologize for what happened a few days ago,” you stated. You watched his face fall and his guard went up immediately.

“Why did you leave?”

“I was scared,” you whispered. He blinked in surprise. Out of everything he anticipated you saying, those words didn’t even register.

“Scared? Why were you scared?”

“I was scared because I’minlovewithyou,” you muttered. It was Bruce’s turn to lean forward in an attempt to catch your words.

“Sorry?”

Taking a deep breath, you looked your best friend dead in the eyes, “I was scared because I’m in love with you.” Bruce looked at you in complete and utter shock. Did you really just say the words he’s spent all this time wishing you would say? Was this some kind of cruel prank? Was Clint going to pop out and ruin everything he’s ever wanted?

“I’m sorry…can y—can you say that again?”

“I’m in love with you Robert Bruce Banner. I have been for a long time. I mean…didn’t you ever wonder why I’ve been single the entire time we’ve been friends? It’s always been you, ya doof,” you grinned. Bruce stood up immediately. You were half terrified he’d walk away from you. Bruce had other plans. Pulling you to your feet, Bruce kissed you so passionately the entire restaurant started clapping. You pulled away, suddenly embarrassed at the attention. The heated look in Bruce’s eyes told you he couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.

“You know something,” he purred, “Suddenly…I’m not so hungry for food anymore.” You felt the heat rise in your face at his double entendre.

“What do you say we get out of here?” you asked. Bruce grinned widely and scooped you up bridal style, walking briskly through the restaurant. Cheers erupted around you and you buried your face in his neck. He chuckled in your ear. Luckily for the both of you, Clint anticipated something like this would happen and a black town car waited at the curb for the two new lovebirds. You both climbed in eagerly.

The driver had barely closed the door behind you before Bruce’s lips were on yours, kissing you breathless. He pulled you into his lap, determined not to let you slip through his fingers this time. You sat back, unexpectedly anxious about your actions.  He looked up at you with a confused expression.

“Bruce…are you sure?”

“Sweetheart, I could not possibly be more sure about anything else,” he said simply.

You smiled bashfully. He pulled you back in for a heated kiss. The abrupt frenzy of his lips against yours sent waves of desire flooding through your body. Hands explored bodies, tongues danced in your mouths, moans floated throughout the car. Bruce cracked open one eye to peer at the driver only to discover a black screen separating the two of you from him; he noticed a sign in the center of it with the words ‘soundproof’ embossed on it. Chuckling to himself, he made a mental note to thank Clint when he saw him again. He could feel the heat emanating from your core against him. God, he was absolutely dying to sheath himself inside of you; enough with the foreplay.

You gasped when Bruce’s hands found their way under your dress. Groaning into his mouth, you rocked yourself into him. The feeling of his hips bucking back into you had to be some kind of sin. Tentatively, you slid your hands from around his neck to his waist. A muffled moan from him assured you of his approval. Emboldened, you quickly undid his pants and slipped your hand into his boxers. Bruce grunted in surprise at the feeling of your soft hand wrapping around his cock. It had been so, so long since anyone touched him like this. He felt you pull him free only to tease him with gentle strokes while your thumb rubbed the abundant pre-come around his tip.

“Sonofabitch,” he hissed. His head fell back against the seat and you smirked. Bruce felt his heart rate rise rapidly but the usual feeling of The Big Guy taking over was missing. He didn’t know how it was possible but he was immensely thankful. You felt his heart pounding in his chest and pulled back in worry.

“Are you…okay? You know…?”

“I’m fine, please don’t stop, baby _please_ don’t stop,” he pleaded. With renewed confidence you tightened your grip around him and increased your pace. A string of profanities fell from his lips. There was an intoxicating power in giving Bruce pleasure like this. You had one of the most powerful beings on the planet underneath you and he was absolute putty. So soft, thick, and heavy in your hand, you couldn’t wait to get him inside you. Bruce began to pant heavily as he felt his orgasm near. You were so eager to see him come apart but he pulled your hand away before you could achieve your goal.

“Wha—?”

“You’re unbelievably good at that, but that’s not how I want to cum, sweetheart.” Before you could process his words, one of his hands found their way into your panties.

“Oh Bruce!” you cried out in unprecedented pleasure. God, he loved the way you sounded. He’d give anything to hear you make these noised for him all the time. He teased your clit mercilessly with soft, circular touches; it drove you absolutely insane. Gripping his wrist tightly, you _begged_ him to give you more. The sound you made when Bruce finally sunk a finger inside of you would haunt him in all the best ways for the rest of his life.

“Bruce, oh fuck, Bruce!” He added another finger and you actually squealed in pleasure. God bless men with thick fingers. You couldn’t even think as you rocked yourself onto his hand. Your finger nails left little crescent moons in his skin; it terrified you to think about just how good his cock would feel inside you if this is what his fingers felt like.

“You like that, darlin?” he hummed.

“Yes! Yesyesyes!,” you cried out.

Bruce bit his lip as he watched you come apart on fingers. He wanted you to go over the edge and he wanted to be the reason for it. With a new mission in life, Bruce curled his fingers in search of that one spot guaranteed to get you to see stars. He knew immediately when he found it.

When Bruce’s fingers circled your g spot you came so hard, you screamed. Your walls clamped down on his fingers while your body shivered with aftershocks. Gingerly, Bruce pulled his fingers from inside you. You shuddered again as another, smaller orgasm rolled through your body. Whimpering, you collapsed into his arms. He gently rubbed your back to aid you in the comedown. The both of you sat like this for what felt like hours, contently. When your breathing finally evened out and your heart stopped threatening to burst from your chest, you sat up and kissed him.

“Thank you,” you whispered. He chuckled in slight confusion.

“What for?” he asked while tucking his still hard erection back into his pants.

“Giving me another chance,” you said.

“Oh sweetheart. I love you; you’re not getting rid of me that easily.

“I love you, too.” After kissing him again, you slid from his lap back into the seat. The car came to a stop and the driver knocked on the screen, indicating you’d arrived at your destination.

“What do you say we go inside and make up for lost time?” he asked with an outstretched hand. You grinned devilishly and took his hand, nodding eagerly.

Oh how the tables have turned.

END.

 


End file.
